


clean up that blood all over your hands

by silpium



Series: inktober 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Hinata hates that this poison—thatnobody was there—created the walls he has to put up. Hinata hates that poison will bleed from Kageyama like he was stabbed when Tsukishima calls him king. Hinata hates that people perceive Kageyama as nothing more than his past, because he’s—so, so much more than that.





	clean up that blood all over your hands

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #3, "poison."

Sometimes, Hinata will turn to look at Kageyama, and swears he sees a poison seeping through his skin and dripping onto the floor. A sickening black ooze.

Hinata’s used to seeing things like this—a heavy cloud of guilt over someone’s head, an aura of righteousness, a sheen of sadness all around them. But never anything like what emanates from Kageyama, tangible and sickening.

Hinata can’t even imagine how deep within him the poison must rest to come out in such a way. The very thought of hold it has on him, the pain he must be in makes Hinata cringe.

Hinata hates that this poison—that _nobody was there_ —created the walls he has to put up. Hinata hates that poison will bleed from Kageyama like he was stabbed when Tsukishima calls him king. Hinata hates that people perceive Kageyama as nothing more than his past, because he’s—so, so much more than that. The poison is a part of him, and will be for years to come and maybe won’t ever leave, but Kageyama isn’t inherent in the poison. 

Everyone can grow immune to their cloud of guilt, to their sheen of sadness. Hinata has seen them all fade in time, be it days or years; and he knows Kageyama can grow immune to his poison, too, eventually. Maybe he needs a push, or some help, but he can, can prove he’s always been more than everyone’s perception of him.

He deserves to be known as more to everyone, including himself. So Hinata holds his head high, tells Kageyama with passion that he’s _here_ , and never, ever lets Kageyama forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by my babe [clem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM)! 
> 
> thank you very much for reading!! please feel free to comment with concrit or otherwise—i appreciate it a lot, esp on such a short fic!
> 
> i'm on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu) if you'd like to hmu! i'm locked currently, but don't hesitate bc of that!


End file.
